


A Very Good Girl

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is the best shop assistant Padma could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for [hpsapphicappeal](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)'s Sapphic Stockings.

Padma flipped the sign on the door from "Closed" to "Open" and before she'd even reached the counter, she heard the tinkling of the bell.

"Morning, Ms Patil!" Rose Weasley said, as she did every day when she arrived at work. She was always prompt as well as polite, one of the many reasons Padma liked her.

"Good morning, Rose." Padma opened the register and made sure the banking charms were secure. Once she reached a certain number of Galleons, it was deposited straight to the shop account at Gringotts. 

Closing the drawer, she said, "I have a number of tasks for you to complete today."

Padma reached for the parchment where she'd written the list. Reorganising a particular section—Potions today—and shelving the latest arrivals were standard. However, the other items included making Padma tea at precisely eleven and three, and occasionally she included something highly personal such as polishing her boots. 

"My pleasure," Rose said eagerly and immediately got to work. 

The first time Rose offered to help her with something not shop-related, Padma had refused. It didn't seem appropriate for a business relationship but Rose's disappointment was palpable. 

After that, Padma was generous with Rose's tasks. Far be it from her to stand in the way of Rose's natural character—for Padma recognised Rose's desire for what it was: the need to please. 

"You've done very well today, Rose," Padma said after closing up at the end of the day.

Rose beamed, her lightly freckled cheeks colouring slightly. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Would you care to join me upstairs?" Padma asked every evening to give Rose the opportunity to refuse.

However, Rose nodded emphatically, "Yes, please."

After a light supper, Padma sat in her chair by the fire and Rose settled at her feet, contentedly allowing Padma to stroke her hair.


End file.
